1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a PenTile pixel arrangement and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a PenTile pixel arrangement, blue pixels are shared to display two dots. The blue pixels that are adjacent to one another are driven by different gate driving circuits. This PenTile pixel arrangement is used to achieve high resolution with a reduced number of data driving circuits. Further, a PenTile RGBW scheme, wherein a white (W) pixel as well as red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels is used, has been proposed to implement a liquid crystal display capable of providing an image of higher quality at high resolution.
Since the data driving circuit for a liquid crystal display is mounted in the form of a chip on a liquid crystal display panel, it cannot readily cope with a change in the resolution of the liquid crystal display panel. To solve this problem, a line selection unit is provided between the data driving circuit and the liquid crystal display panel. The line selection unit delivers a data signal supplied from one channel of the data driving circuit to the plurality of data lines at different time intervals. When pixels on a row selected by a gate driving signal supplied from a gate driving circuit are turned on, and the data signal from the data driving circuit is sequentially supplied to a plurality of pixels through the line selection unit at the time intervals, an image is displayed.
However, if such a driving manner is applied to the liquid crystal display having the PenTile RGBW pixel arrangement, a vertical stripe defect is generated at a specific pixel array due to coupling between a data line and an adjacent pixel.